Mr. Burns
Charles Montgomery "Monty" Burns, often known as Mr. Burns or simply Burns, is the main antagonist of The Simpsons. He is the founder and chairman of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and Homer Simpson 's arch-nemesis and on-and-off boss. He is also Waylon Smithers' leader. History He had a very difficult childhood and has a large desire of various goals. He is Homer Simpson's boss, the main protagonist of The Simpsons. At some points, Mr. Burns has done non-evil plans. He rewarded Homer for saving his life from a water fountain just to retrieve a penny, he paid for Homer's emergency liposuction in "King Sized Homer" as a reward for saving the city from a nuclear meltdown, and achieved his goal of winning a snowboard competition, which he always wanted to do as a child. Mr. Burns is rarely shown to have a 'human' sense of feeling however he has been shown to miss things such as his teddy bear Bobo who he lost during his childhood. However, the way he must get Bobo back alternates back to his usual self when he tries to steal the teddy bear back from Maggie Simpson who has grown attached to him. In the end when all hope seems lost Maggie gives Bobo back to Mr. Burns and is later shown being tucked into bed with Bobo by Mr. Smithers. Here, Mr Burns. says he will never let Bobo out of his sight again and drifts off to sleep and a scene begins set sometime in the distant future when humans are replaced by robots and Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers are both robots themselves. It shows the robot Mr. Burns telling Bobo once more that he will never let him out of his sight again. Homer sometimes accidentally called Mr. Burns on the telephone and Burns didn't know it was Homer, such as Lisa's Date with Density and Bart Star. He is voiced by Harry Shearer (originally Christopher Collins AKA Chris Latta AKA G1 Starscream and Cobra Commander). In many episodes of the Simpsons, Mr. Burns is shown to be a villain particularly in Treehouse of Horror episodes. In one particular episode Treehouse of Horror IV, Mr. Burns was a vampire and no one but Lisa knew the truth. However Lisa and Bart find Mr. Burns' secret lair however when Bart is enticed by the 'fun slide' he gets turned into a vampire and when the family find out they are worried he will get worse, and decide that they must killed the head vampire, Mr. Burns. Homer takes a stake and after many fails kills him (while getting fired by Burns), however it is revealed at the end when all seems again that the head vampire is Marge Simpson. Ironically, Mr. Burns became a superhero in one episode called Dark Knight Court and helps clear Bart's name by capturing the real culprit, Groundskeeper Willie. ''The Simpsons Movie'' He is the tertiary antagonist in The Simpsons Movie. He was introduced at the movie's main antagonist, but that was the plot to be outranked by the true main villain. Burns he is first seen getting his toothbrush filled with toothpaste from help by Smithers, then he is seen at the Springfield Church, later his assistant Smithers was in the angry mob (but Burns wasn't in the mob) planning revenge on Homer for causing the Environmental Protection Agency to imprison the city in a strong unbreakable dome. His most notable appearance in the movie was when Apu, Police Officer Wiggum, and Dr. Hibbert asked for electricity and Burns asked for reasons. Dr. Hibbert said he needed the electricity to perform an operation. Wiggum said he needed it to power up the electric chair so they could execute a convict (Burns seemed he was about to cooperate with that one). However, Apu ticked him off (by trying to appeal to Burns' conscience) and Burns pushed a button that released the hounds (telling them "first door on the right"). He was last seen hoping and relieved that the explosive bomb left the dome area of the city. After the credits, it is shown that his mansion has been ransacked, and sits on the staircase with Smithers and says, "Smithers, I don't believe in suicide, but if you try it, it might cheer me up to watch." Moral Event Horizon Candidates *'Curse of the Flying Hellfish': His first candidate for crossing the Moral Event Horizon when he threatens to shoot Bart and tried to drown him. *'Treehouse of Horror XVI': His ToH counterpart crosses the Moral Event Horizon in Treehouse of Horror XVI, more specifically in the segment "Survival of the Fattest", where he organizes a hunt of humans. *In the 60's, he created a germ lab that could have killed everyone in Springfield. Similar Villains *Zapp Brannigan (Futurama) *Bender (Futurama) *Mr. Garrison (South Park) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Avery Bullock (American Dad!) *Joshua Joyce (Transformers 4: Age of Extinction) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) *Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) *King Candy/Turbo (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Duke of Weselton (Disney's Frozen) *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) *Emperor Zurg (Toy Story series) *Randall Boggs (Monsters University and Monsters Inc.) *The Grinch (How the Grinch stole Christmas) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Monsieur D'Arque (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Lord Shen (Kung-Fu Panda 2) *The Riddler (Batman series) *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers trilogy) *Kazuya Mishima *Bowser (Super Mario series) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) *Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Revolver Ocelot *Magneto (X-men series) *Thunderbolt Ross *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe: A real American hero) *Mola Ram (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *Arthur Slugworth (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Van Pelt (Jumanji) *Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Honest John Worthington Foulfellow (Disney's Pinocchio) *Cosmo Spacely (The Jetsons) *Mr. Slate (The Flintstones) *B.P. Richfield (Dinosaurs) *Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Frieza (Dragon Ball series) *Andross (Star Fox series) *Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Gaspar Le'Gecko (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Devimon (Digimon series) *Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) *Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Coachman (Disney's Pinocchio) *Captain James Hook (Disney's Peter Pan) *Madame Medusa (Disney's The Rescuers) *Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *King Edward Longshanks I of England (Braveheart) *Chris McLean (Total Drama) Trivia *Since Mr. Burns is generally the main antagonist of the franchise, he was assumed to be the main villain in The Simpsons Movie; however, the true villain turns out to be Russ Cargill. *Mr. Burns is also good in various episodes. Gallery Mr burns.gif|Mr. Burns's Evil Laugh Mr._Burns.jpg Mr. burns excellent.png Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Bosses Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Business Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gunmen